


邪神3

by brightnight



Series: 邪神 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other, 宠物, 耳机人类 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnight/pseuds/brightnight
Summary: 我在xxxxxx的建议下豢养了一只新宠物，71知道了一些我的过去，对我的本性有了更深的认知。尽管这是48的故事但他在我心里的地位远不如71。
Relationships: Tentacle Monster/Original Character(s), 耳机人类
Series: 邪神 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592914
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. 上

71比我预期得要好，或者说，我的本性比我预计得要好。自从“他”（我想要称之为他，来区分于我）成为了我的一部分以来如不刻意，我难以看清他的未来。如果我愿意，我可以预测我的未来，但很难预测我的其中一根触手，那毫无意义。最可能杀掉他的是感到厌倦的我，而这并没有发生，我的孩子组成了他的身体，沉睡在星河里的漫长时光中我偶尔睁开眼睛，看到71漂浮在我身边的样子，那种感觉近乎于爱。这世上有什么比血缘、发情期、中意的灵魂带来的关系更加紧密呢？

71完全成熟的时间因为我的原因缩短了。某个存在连接了沉睡中的我，它正处于发情期，我立刻清醒过来，锁定了它的位置冲了过去。不知道有多少星系在我迅捷的动作中被碾得粉碎，像是被脚踩过的美丽糖果。71也被某一条触手顺便带上了，等他从沉睡中醒来的时候，目力所及全都是我的血肉与不可名状的尸块。手撕一个同等的存在自然是两败俱伤，我没有讨到什么好，但最后死的是它。71回过神来的时候已经吞噬了一半，他放慢吸收的速度，小心翼翼地感慨道：“它是在发情期吧。”

71自己就是我某次发情期的产物。现在的他已经能够理解我们这样的存在在发情期会做什么，找一个差不多的存在获得营养，然后繁育后代。沉睡又在召唤我，被71吸收的营养会优先让他的身体成熟。我不知道其他存在如何处理这样的情况，我从来无缘见到。神必定是独居，我会毁灭任何靠近我的神，缺乏与其他神面对面交流的经验。

“吃完它。”我命令道，这样你就可以完全成熟。实际上71不需要我的命令，在断开与外界的联系前，我看见71向我走来，像人类一样用双手拥抱我……

再次醒来的时候我在某个星球上，人类的聚集地。

“这颗星球已经命不久矣，像一枚干枯腐朽的果核。”

我站了起来，评价面前的景象，我的意识俯视这颗精巧的星球。只是几秒的时间里71便出现在我身边，若无其事地接了下去：“对于人类来说，还剩几万年这可不叫命不久矣。”

我的形象变成了以前在71身边时候的形象，上半身人形，下半身是8条宝石蓝的触手，身上披着一条白色的袍子。在这个星球的上的人类没有谁穿得和我一样，因为这颗星球上的人类不再使用以植物为原材料的衣物，那已经是十足的奢侈品。

地面上有一个圈，我毫不在意地踩了过去，71不在圈外使用我的力量，或者改换这个星球的法则。71跪在我的脚下，我反复审视他的外貌与内里。他的力量来源于数以百计的神，绝大部分来自我的孩子，它们身上最后一丝“我”的气息在进化中被磨灭；另外一部分则明显来自于被我杀死的神，它的力量很强，但71最终消化完毕也只是时间问题。因此71在感觉上非常不像我的化身，我的一条触手卷了起来，71神色大变，捏住了自己的脖子。

这是星球将“我”概念简化后我们看起来的样子，我只是想试试看我是否仍然能像毁灭眷属那样轻易地毁灭71。71的气息越来越微弱，身子越来越低，下一刻他就将融化在我的阴影中与我重新成为一体……我停下手，任凭他再慢慢恢复。71仍然是我的眷属，是我身体的一部分。人类女性想要将她的头发剪短十厘米的时候不会剪成九厘米，71距离被毁灭仅仅一步之遥，又被我亲手拉了回来。

反正现在也闲来无事我稍微了解了一下这颗无可救药的星球，它像是一枚熟透的浆果。人类钻空了这颗星球，尽量密集地生活在了其中。不得不说，人类的工艺实在是精巧，不仅仅是地面和地面之下，无数牢固的结构延伸到大气层，只要氧气还存在的地方都被改造成能够居住的环境。我位于一片永恒悬浮在半空中的飞行器上，所谓的永恒是人类的永恒。71以他的力量改变我的形体，拉着我降落在这片星球的时间点这个飞行器就被维持在这个高度……那个时候这颗星球还有救，人类尚且生活在地面。

“不要再试图改变我的身体。”

我头也不回地冲着爬起来的71说道。

“你只是想试试我还是不是你的眷属，”71抱怨道，“我可有片刻离开过您的视线，难道您沉睡中就失去对眷属的控制吗？”

我抬起一条触手捂脸，连我都清楚71说的是事实，但我想让他住口。可71没有，他走过来拉下我的触手，替我整理掀起来的衣服，问道：“您告诉我，您有听说过眷属背叛的情形发生吗？”他拉起我上半身人类的手，做出捂脸的姿势。

没有。

神不容许背叛。71是我的一部分，他跟我同样清楚这一事实。我终于开口：“你闭嘴。”为了缓解尴尬的静默我转移注意力，欣赏这颗人类的星球。令人惊叹的生物密度，作为繁育人类的星球而言完成度过于高了。这对于星球而言不是好事，但对于人类来说无可厚非。人类不断试图探索宇宙，可放牧此地的神仔细地毁灭了人类的每一次尝试。

头顶变得透明，我直视着天上的双子恒星，“她们”正当盛年。我并不在意她们，她们对我而言太渺小了。我沉睡前的对手尚且可以称为同等存在，而她们只能算路上闪亮的糖果。

“你还是说话吧，”我回心转意，“我希望你看起来跟我不一样。尽管你是我的眷属，但我希望你在我身边像是一个同等的神。”

“你明明会撕碎任何同等存在，却希望我做这么危险的事。”

从力量的角度而言71已经合格了。人格似乎也十分完善。我不知道他是如何一边恐惧一边与我交谈，我不愿意强行去交融他的思想。从前他身为人类的时候我只在必要的时候用声音交谈，现在我自如地使用人类的语言，像是过家家时候事先设定好货币。声音承载的内容有限，我们可以有来有回地聊天。更多的信息流时时刻刻在我们之间碰撞，但关于71这个眷属，我似乎一无所知，因此觉得新奇。

你非常有趣。

我想要夸奖71，但是我的身体已经扑向这颗星球内的某一点。我无声地毁灭了一小片空间，并不大，只相当于一个人类的体积。被我压制在某个定点的生物伸出手，将那片空间复原，避免形成黑洞造成更大的灾害。

**“他”** 看起来就像个人类但内里完全不是。

“冷静一些……”

只是传达出半句话的时间，“他”的一半身体被我粉碎。遇到同等的存在必定要消灭它，这差不多是条件反射。

“这只是梦。”

“‘他’只是化身。”

71直接出现在我身边，拉开了我。他们一人一句，为什么他们都用人类的语言说话？我满眼只是那个“人”，眼底尽是万千的光。这是“他”每一个化身的位置。“他”是一个具有众多化身的神，这并不妨碍我确定每一个化身的位置。仅就力量这项数值而言我从未输过任何神，所有能够与我抗衡的存在只要靠近我便会引发血战，而死的永远是它们。无论它们喜欢把力量像松鼠藏橡果那样存储在复数化身内，还是像相互连通的深水湖那样发展某几个强力化身，我永远像是无边无际的海。

“他”的眼中也出现了震撼的神情。不仅为了我的力量，更为了正阻拦住我的71。

“放开我。”

“他”能多活这几秒完全是因为我不想毁灭71。在发情期之后我对71的喜爱降低，恢复到我看待任何事物的常规感情。他像我任何一个眷属那样在我面前小心谨慎。但现在看起来我对71的耐心出乎意料地足，他死死抱住我往后拉，不想让我毁灭面前这个陌生的神。

“您对每一个与您相同的存在都会先行毁灭他吗？”“他”竟然还有闲心说话，“他”的身体已经恢复成型，却仍没有逃走，也没打算与我战斗。我能在梦境中毁灭“他”的这个化身，我也能立刻醒来在现实中再来一遍。“他”数量繁多的化身的位置我可以一一确定，我从不缺少时间。

“是的。”

神之间的交流就方便很多，我说出话的同时，“他”看到了我杀死过的所有同类。神的血肉漂浮在过往的星空之中，现在也铺满“他”的双眼。

“为什么？”

“预知。”如果我愿意，我能看到未来。同类的存在与我相遇，最终只会有两个结局，一，相安无事然后离开；二，战斗，然后它们被我撕碎。因此不必每一次都去预知，只要把以上过程简化为一旦被同类存在靠近，我便去撕碎并吞噬它。

71教会了我有一些美景可能只是独属于我，比如他仍是人类的时候无法欣赏我的触手。我在一瞬间给“他”观看了大量的信息来解释，我在注视星河的时候看到了什么。

事实上，我等存在的任何相遇都是命运微小的推动。命运无法左右神，只能通过时间来达到相似的效果。一个神经过漫长的时间最终死去，是因为它没有看到命运的走向。它本可以不死，是无数微小的推力聚集在它身上，最终连它自己都以为结局无法避免。

太麻烦了，让我来加速这一过程。这样漫长又无尽的时间里我可以安静地沉睡，观看我想看的景象。

“感谢您的回答，我受益匪浅。”“他”说道。

我静止下来。

与此同时71心中的恐惧达到顶峰，可他没有逃走。我沉默着思考先处理哪一个，这原本并不需要去想，但是71的恐惧带着凉意在我的心间化开，那陌生的甘美令我沉迷其中。

我冲“他”做了一个暂停的手势。“他”可以做他任何想做的事，如果询问我是“他”留下的目的，那他已经如愿以偿。我要问71为什么阻止我。

71没有逃走，这非常好。如果在别的神面前我的眷属试图逃走或者转投其他神，我自己都不知道我会做什么。我拒绝预知与71有关的未来。

“你和上一个神两败俱伤，连你都需要沉睡进行恢复。至少在我消化完之前，你能不能停止。”

**我会赢的。**

71的问题令我困惑。这是事实，他难道看不见吗？但是我愿意休战，哪怕“他”趁此机会攻击我。“他”一动不动，在一旁表示道：“遍寻宇宙，这样精彩绝伦的戏码也难遇到第二次了。”神与它的眷属争论像是人与他的手足谈条件，哪怕神的生命层次高到人类无法想象的地步，这仍然很奇怪。

71担忧的是我需要力量的时刻把71融化，吸收他尚未消化的神力用于战斗，而不是由他作为战力挡在我面前。他向我展现了我们一同战斗的画面，或者是我不用战斗甚至不用从沉睡中醒来他就帮我解决。

如果不是我进入了71的人生，他可能仍然只是一个不怎么样的圣骑士。71就这么喜欢曾经身为人类时候为自己设想的轨迹吗？我进入了片刻的空白，一半在全神贯注地思考这个问题，一半则全力阻止自己不要去预测71的未来。

“凝视自己的人，最后坠落成鲜花了哦。”“他”在旁边开了个玩笑，将我从空白中惊醒。

人类的神话是我们告诉它们的，如果它们能实现星球间的接触，就会发现这一事实。“凝视自己的人”原本是一个无比喜爱自己的神，制造了一个与它自己一模一样的化身，与它分享信仰。最后眷属却想要吞食它。它们互相伤害、攻击着对方，最后散落在星河的碎片毫无阻碍地融合成为了一个新的神，也不留恋就转身离去。人类把这个故事的结局修改为变成了凝视着自己在水中倒映溺亡的人最终变为了黄水仙。

我看到旁边的“他”，心中一动。我在发情期遇见71，人类的习性是异性繁殖，所以我表现为女性。连人类都知道把神不区分性别地称为衪，在我的同类没有表现出明显的性别的时候我一般叫做它，但是这一位看起来就像一名人类男性。“他”可以和71同时走在人类的街道上，而我不行，有时候我下半身的触手会引起恐慌。长久以来我没有机会向我的同类请教任何常识，但现在我在梦境中与我的同类相遇。

“您的化身遍布整个宇宙，我想请问您如何与您的眷属相处？”

我的问题惹“他”发笑了，他摊摊手：“我的眷属？遍布整个宇宙，您的慧眼能看到的，只有‘我’而已啊。”

啧，“他”是时刻交融自己化身的类型，千人一面，所有的化身都是“他”本身，除了预留着的6个备份种子和一个放在人类身上的种子。不难想象，这些种子如果有机会，成长出来的形象，也只会与我面前的“他”一模一样。

“但是困扰您的问题我有答案。71原本是个人类，与人类做朋友的办法，没有谁比我更有经验了。”

“我想要这个答案，”我说，“有什么我能为您效劳的吗？”

“有，但对你来说不难。”尽管“他”还没有说出“他”的条件，但我立刻有了模糊的预知，对我的确不难。

“成交。”

“说说你的问题，用人类的语言。”

我们像是结伴出游的人类那样并排在半空中行走，很快就走到了有人类居住的区域。可我们都只是在做梦，因此无论什么景象对我们实际都没有阻碍，我从人类的身体中穿过，甚至摸了一下在身躯中跳动的心脏。先前我只是粗略地扫了一眼这颗星球，梦境有如此精度，这是因为71也在这里。

“我在发情期的时候遇见71，他的灵魂和气味都很棒，我想要他，最终他成为了我的眷属。我希望他能在我身边像是一个同等的神……”至于我的困难，让我再组织一下语言。

“他”适时出言，给我一点时间。

“从力量而言他绝对合格。不要用你本身的力量来衡量强与弱。我想要来这颗星球正是因为我感到了71的气息，他似乎是一个陌生的神。而原本距离此地最近的神，是那一位。”

我们交流了一段人类语言不能表述的信息，关于被我撕碎的那个神。

“它的力量就在71的身体里，我发情期产下的子嗣也成为了71的身体，即使和我站在一起，71也像一个别的神。但他仍然是我的眷属，这成为了我的问题。如果我想毁灭71，我就能毁灭他。这样的关系仅仅会发展出两个结局，要么他被我毁灭，或者他能反杀。而解决的方式我不愿意，我不可能让71不做我的眷属，他是我的。”

“你的力量如此强盛，如果你愿意，预知出清晰的未来也不是难事吧。”

“不，我不预知71，我也不交融他。所以我能感觉出他的情绪，也能理解他的意思，但我不知道他在想什么，也不知道他的未来会怎样。我不愿意看到清晰的未来。如果我进行预知，我会先知道某人会死，然后才知道某人将如何死去。”

“如果你知道71会死，你会做什么？”

“在知道的那一刻就把他叫来我面前细细碾碎，记住他灵魂的每一个侧面。他可以在我的记忆里永生。我不想他死在外面，那样我就不算拥有他的全部。”

“活着总比死了好，从你杀死他的这一刻起，你拥有的就停止了。71仍然是你的眷属，你想要的才会不断变多。”

“你说得很对，他已经能对我说出‘想要为我而战’的话了。他大概真的能做到他对我描述的事，我也觉得这比挥舞自己的触手有意思。”

“但你怕他死掉？明明你都不担心自己会死。”“他”似乎对我杀死其他神的事情耿耿于怀。真奇怪，明明“他”也直接间接地没少做这样的事，与我的区别仅仅在于我不问原由。

“我会赢的。”我秒回，这是事实，就像你问这颗星球上任何一个人类天上的太阳有几颗，他会指着那双子恒星对你说2。

“出类拔萃的疯狂，令我大开眼界。”“他”赞美道。可71却不喜欢这个赞美，他叹了口气，把我从中间的位置拉到他的旁边，用自己挡在了我和“他”之间。

“71，带我们去‘集市’。你是这颗星球的神，给‘她’看看你最好的货物。”

“是什么？”我顺口一问，货物？我扫视这颗星球上没有看到奇怪的东西，都是人类和人类的造物，71在我沉睡期间卖什么东西？

“不，我不是神，没有收集信仰，”71立刻澄清道，“我在人类的眼里永生不死，这是人类的愚昧而已。”

我看着71没有说话，因为我已经快要克制不住自己预知到货物是什么东西了。71感觉到了，场面一时有些尴尬。

“他”开口道：“你回想一下你醒来的时候？这颗星球的人类密度很高，可是你所在的飞行器却是唯一的大片空白。你和71的周围没有人类，你觉得这样的特权是因为什么？”

“人类对神的信仰虚无缥缈，你获得了人类的权力，是吗？”我感到了一点惊讶，我以为71不擅长这个。

“是的，这是我第一次尝试，但是您的能力指引着我。您在睡梦中只是做出一些直觉性的选择，都无比正确。”

“我想要看到成果。”

“如您所愿。”

71消失了，他从梦境中醒来，我们眼前的世界精度立刻下降了不少。“他”对此派不上什么用，“他”感觉到了71的气息预计来拜访这里，如果“他”真的这么做了，等待“他”的将是彻底的死亡。而现在这对“他”来说只是小憩中的一场预知梦。而我？我确实从受伤后的沉睡中醒来，但是现实并不怎么能引起我的兴趣，这是我的白日梦。

现在我们眼前的世界才真正有梦境光怪陆离的样子。两个神做梦梦到同一颗陌生的星球，我们的潜意识拼命地从过往的经历中找出相似的碎片填补71离开后的精度下降的世界，前五分钟我们眼前的景象堪比宇宙起源。

“你知道去集市的路吗？”“他”从口袋里掏出了一条船，把我拉了上去。我的触手从他的怀里掏出了一个黄金制成的扁盒，里面盛着液体红宝石。我蘸了一下，任凭血一样的液体在我的触手尖凝固，然后向空中一弹。

“往这里。”

小船悠悠地开始了移动，快慢是相对的，当我们明确知道目的地的时候，是梦境的世界在适应我们，将我们的目的地奉至面前。

这里就是集市。

面前是一片无垠的草坪，地上长着各种各样颜色鲜艳的蘑菇和果树，一切看起来都还算正常，这是71曾经那个世界里的物种和景象。

我摘了一颗无花果，剥开嫩绿的皮，露出粉红的籽和甜腻的香气。对梦境世界的争夺是我赢了，都说了我永远会赢。“他”沉默不语，“他”只是一个旁观者，作选择的是我。我低头把无花果合起来，整个吞了下去。现实中的世界并不是我们现在看到的样子，我看到的任何东西都可能是71的货物。

我注意到远处地面有一滩暗沉的颜色，我走过去看，一棵与我身高差不多的树上有一窝小鸟，发出虚弱的叫声。它们刚刚长齐羽毛，体型比成鸟要小。我的到来令它们受到了惊吓，可是它们挥动翅膀，身体完全无法从鸟巢中离开。在鸟巢旁边的树杈上挂着成鸟，我看到的暗沉颜色就是鸟尸滴下的液体和溶解的内脏。我没来由地感到焦急，对“他”说：“帮我一下。”

或许这就是71的货物，我用手抓了两只小鸟放在手心，但是我的触手无法伸进鸟巢，看起来只有属于人类的手可以。我的手掌中的鸟雀虚弱得会被触手轻易捏死，不能用触手，我心想，可我也不想就这么动用力量破坏梦境中莫名其妙的规则。“他”伸出手，捏住鸟巢边缘转动，把整个巢取了下来。我动作轻缓地把小鸟放了进去。

“他”说：“留着它，醒来后你会对这很有兴趣的。不过你看到的世界还真是特别，但十分不巧，我的梦快结束了，让我们把交易完成。”

“愿闻其详。”

“他”说：“你对71太不公平了。对待眷属只要交融它便可，而相同的存在需要互相了解。71已经做的不能再多了，他从人类变成了和你相似的存在，现在该你了解他了。”

“我变成人类？”

“不，不至于。你如何看待人类？”

“极其精妙的产物。人类是创世神制造的，你听这个名字，那个神并没有创造世界，但他听起来简直是最厉害的神。人类以极小的存在最大限度地产生知性，是最好的信仰来源。一个物种最大的困扰是如何存续，而许多的神都选择庇护人类以此获得信仰，有的神甚至为了人类而改换自己的存在形态。可长远来看，所有注重信仰的神在我眼里都弱小得不堪一击，放牧人类的方式确实能稳定收获信仰，却消耗了神大量的时间，获得的东西并不怎样。创世神仿佛开了一个玩笑，他创造人类并不是为了效率地获得信仰，而是为了驯化其他的神。”

“漂亮的解读。”

接下来的问题不好用人类的语言表述。如果让我创造一种物种，作为我的选民，我会做成什么样。为了节约时间可以参考人类，也可以直接从人类的基础上改造，但不能完全一致。

我全力思考，在三分钟里给出了七个答案，可惜每一个都和人类相去甚远，完全没有保留初始任何一丁点的形态。

我好像明白“他”的意思了。

“多用一点人类的角度去思考，多看一点人类的世界。在这个过程中你会了解71的想法，这不再是预知，而是了解。毕竟71在成为你的眷属之前，就是人类中的一员。你不愿意去干扰他，还命令他自由发展，他思考的方式仍然很像人类。”

梦境世界以他为中心波动了一下，与此同时我配合地收敛力量，任凭波动扩散。远处有更美丽的雀鸟，我眼睁睁地看着它们变成赤裸的人类。我转头看向逐渐消失的“他”，给出了我的报酬。

“他”索要的是两个问题的答案。第一是我会怎么彻底地杀死他。第二是我的活动范围。前者，我会杀死“他”的所有化身，然后找到“他”的其中一个种子，用类似预知的能力杀死“他”。我能看到清晰的未来，我也能切实地握住过去。“他”的力量被衰弱到能被我扯断过去的程度，“他”从未存在过，那么无论“他”留下什么种子作为以防万一的手段，都会湮灭殆尽。

这完全可行，明白这一点的“他”已经完全打消了来这颗星球的欲望。而我的活动范围非常狭小，我生命的绝大部分时候是在某一块美丽的星空中沉睡。

“他”挥挥手，说：“以后有机会我们梦中再见。”然后完全消失。


	2. 下

梦境结束，我的意识回到现实，71正抱着我的身体，他把我移动到了集市。这里原本有很多人，现在只有我、71以及货物。人类侍奉71，而71是我的眷属。我落在地上，看到了刚才我想要的鸟和鸟巢，它们在现实中的形象是一副耳机，从大到小各种耳塞，和一个印着鸟雀形象的收纳袋。

以上信息都是因为注意到了我的目光，71传输给我的。

“这用来做什么的？”

“可以用来听歌。”

“那这些呢？”

我确认了一下方位，出现在那些雀鸟面前。梦境中它们是美丽的雀鸟，现实中是一排赤裸的人类男性，他们看到我脚的位置是触手，有些惊慌，但是没办法从脚下的展示台上离开。

“耳机人类，也是用来听歌的。”

71打了个响指，人类纷纷倒在地上，双目紧闭。这些是货物，71想要保护它们不至于陷入疯狂。

“把我变成人类。”我漫不经心地想到先前“他”的问题，我的选民会是怎样的，我给出的所有答案都跟人类相去甚远，但至少它们能欣赏我的触手。

71半天没动手，与此同时拼命暗示我在沉睡初醒的时候对他做了什么。我不想重复我的话，于是把与“他”在梦境中的交流直接传达给了71。

“您之后会在梦境中见‘他’吗？”这并不是一个问句，只是引发预知。我低声念“他”的名，▊▊▊▊▊▊，随即我意识到“他”只是客气客气，往后的未来中我们再无任何联系。

“或许我对‘听歌’抱有兴趣。有一些存在专门为人类之中音乐造诣极高的那部分设置了共鸣的化身，‘他’也证实了这个事实。”

现在我的身体是人类的身体了，由71亲自转变的，从里到外都是人类，比71矮一点，腿部有竖直的骨头。我花时间习惯了一会儿，腿不能打结甚至不能前折。我走着走着就会向前扑倒，71反手把我拉起来，每一次都很及时，并且若无其事。

“你喜欢哪一个呢？”

这其中没有任何一个拥有能够做我宠物的资质，说实话，哪一个都没有区别。因此71得让我来挑选。我回忆“他”的告诫：以人类的角度思考，观看人类的世界。以71的外形、声音这样表面的特征为参考，我会喜欢这些人类中的哪一个？

商品编号48。

一个拥有紫色长发的人类醒了过来，71 说：“穿上衣服，跟我走。”他顺从地站起来，穿上一套近似塑料的袍子，跟了上来。

“他很怕你。”我读他的内心，品尝到恐惧与敬爱。这两种情绪并存令我迷惑，但情绪的指向并不是我，他已经完全忘记了看见触手的事情

“他恐惧未来。”

“那不是只有你，也就是我？”

我看不出未来有什么可恐惧的，这就和过去或者现实一样清晰，人类会害怕每一天在镜子中毫无变化的自己吗？人类的情绪有不同的味道，有一些会引起我的反应，他的恐惧是美味的，这就是货物的价值。

“48，我要叫他48。”有了一个像71的名字他就被我定义为特别的人类，我要努力保障他的生命和精神，尽量让他度过相当于人类寿命的使用期。

“好的，以后你就叫48了。”

“是的，我叫48，我在这里。”

71拉着我的手，直到回到71的住处之前我都没有机会仔细查看48。他建议我在人类面前收起触手。48没有71那样精神稳定的资质，我不能随心所欲地翻看他的内心，分离灵魂与身体也最好不要，人类不一定能面对这份记忆。71保证在任何我需要使用力量的时候他会先我一步，妥善处理好48。

71的住处对人类来说很大，他教48怎么在飞行器内移动就教了很久，因为人类不能仅仅把活动范围圈定在卧室这一处，他可能会无聊死。与此同时他在处理给我听的音乐。71对于音乐的品位令我满意，我不需要额外制作化身，只需坐享其成。

48是71的作品。人类也可以购买耳机人类使用，用自己的电子产品绑定耳机人类身体内的芯片就可以。传输距离有一定限制但一般而言人类日常活动范围并不超过一个城市。71改造人类当然并不全是为了给其他人类使用，48不知道，他的芯片被我融化了。只要在耳机人类的身体内留下印记就没有传输距离的限制可言，毕竟他也会卖给其他的神，是很方便的东西。

耳机人类除了能用来听歌以外基本是个人类，48的脖子上戴着项圈，那个东西连接着他的神经，不能摘下。如果我是个人类并且想要惩罚他的服务不周，我就可以使用这个项圈，他会感觉被抽了一鞭子，而实际上他的身体并不会受伤。这涉及针对灵魂的操作，我根本不需要项圈就能办到，但是71建议我仅仅使用项圈的功能。48会清晰地记住我把他的灵魂扯出来后做了什么，以及修复的细节，71有不止一次的实际体验，而48一次也承受不了就会陷入疯狂。

作为特别的人类，我允许48随时进入我的房间。我把领地定义为卧室，但实际上整个飞行器上除了48以外都没有任何人类。

音乐在我耳边响起，人类与音乐的渊源最早可以说到创世神，衪是一个喜欢四处移动的神。衪在制作人类的时候把衪看见的东西糅了进去，人类在创作艺术作品的时候又无意识地将那表现出来。71挑选的音乐都是我喜爱的星空，我能够分享不知存在于时间哪一点属于另一个神的视野。创世神创造的作品，拥有比衪更加长久且蓬勃的生命。

耳机人类在被使用的时候会产生性兴奋，察觉到我的使用，48立刻进来房间里，跪在我的脚边，盯着一小块地面。我作为人类的身体坐在床上，朝向墙壁。过了一个小时我意识到一丝不对，我可以这么呆上4个小时，然后出于保养躯壳的目的起身活动，再这么继续呆着。但48大概不可以，于是我说：“去窗边，脸朝窗外。”

“是。”

48艰难地移动过去，他的膝盖好像很疼，见我一直在看他，他试图爬过去。我站起来，抓住他直接拖行了过去。48的体液滴落在沿途的地面，但当我按了一下遥控器，把周围的地板和墙壁都设置为全透明后就看不到了。这由飞行器控制，48吓了一跳，但是这样他就不会觉得只是呆在封闭的室内，有助于他的心理健康。可我仍然不满意，飞行器设置的全透明本质上是利用显示器的骗局，把空气凝固起来做一个立方体这样更好。我又按了一下遥控器，可事实上我在使用我的神力。在人类面前做一个骗子是有必要的，我用凝固的空气做了一个立方体，然后修改其中的法则令它的内部恒温恒湿，毕竟48在飞行器内的常态是只穿一小片包住生殖器官的布片而已。紧闭着眼睛的48并没有察觉他已经在飞行器之外了。

48的心脏跳得很快，这种情况下的人类消耗能量的变大，身体能力提升。71说得对，人类喜欢开阔的环境。我把立方体内的氧气含量略微提高了一些。

我以为我算是照顾好48了，可当我听音乐的第三个小时，音乐停止，48晕了过去。

我反应极快地停止了时间。只是一个瞬间，我整理了在我听歌期间48说的话，他最开始希望我操他，然后恳求我停止，之后请求我饶恕他。他想要水。这是他昏迷前最后的想法，十分强烈且清晰。

我允许时间继续流动，然后试图把他吞进我的身体。这是最效率的补充水分的方法，他已经昏迷了，对外界没有感知。

停下！

我塞进一半的时候71出现，并且阻拦住我。尽管48的身体消失了一半，但却是进入了属于71的身体。71把他吐了出来，用中空的针管刺进他的血管，为他补充水分和糖。

“他说的话跟你刚刚做我宠物的时候很像。”

我明明并不抱有恶意，他们却总觉得自己做错了什么。自大难道是人类的共同特质吗？他们凭什么认为自己能够惹怒我。嗯？我注意到71拿出的东西全部用得上，48的情况稳定下来，被71抱起来放在床上。

“你无法预知我，也没有预知48。你怎么知道我第一次使用48就会出问题呢？”

71阻止我是合理的举动。48很大概率会被溶解在我身体内，就算我把注意力放在维持他的形态上，也有很大概率将48遗失，毕竟我的身体大得惊人。如果我愿意找的话能找出来，但以我的本性我不会面对自己的错误。

“我是您的眷属。我了解您。”

71真是优秀的眷属。

“谢谢您的夸奖，让我们来做第一次补习。48是顶尖的商品，哪怕他以为自己要死掉，也不会拒绝你的使用……”

我的身体看起来就是一个人类女性，48比71看起来的样子都要高出一个头，他的体重超过我20kg以上。但他直到晕过去之前都没有试图从空气立方体中自行离开。当然，即使他这么做也是无法离开的。

“……那么您觉得人类喜欢被关在高空的某个空气立方体里吗？”

人类？人类关71什么事？71又不是人类。我想起我买来的咨询建议，说：“你继续问，我一起回答你。”

“你现在觉得连续听歌最好不要超过多久？”

“耳机人类会因为你听歌而性高潮，下一次你听歌的时候48应该在哪里？”

“他的项圈禁止他触碰食物。你怎么喂他？”

“人类或者其他神和你交流因为它们觉得你是同类，并不是它们傲慢。48恳求你什么事情的时候可能他真的坚持不住了，你想回应他一下吗？”

“为什么你面对任何神的解除都会前去撕碎他呢，你到底经历过什么？”

停。

“不要超过1小时。”

“我听歌的时候48可以自己选择他的位置，只要不离开这个飞行器。”

“让他张嘴，”我抬起触手，“耳机人类的流质食物，我可以制作了。”

“我会监测他的身体状况，如果他坚持不住，我就停下。”

“最后，你真的以为混在前面的问题里我察觉不出它不太对吗？它跟48没有任何关系，只是你想知道。”

71的表情精彩得我可以存下来，因为我没有预知，也没有读取71的内心，但我说的都是标准答案。我整合了整颗星球的数据，71在这颗星球很久了，他改造人类，获取权力，那么现在这颗星球上的人类一定程度反映了71的意志。每一分每一秒都有人类与耳机人类相处产生各种各样的问题，而我分析完毕后参考了绝大多数人类会做的事。

一般连续听歌不能超过1小时，对人类来说只有在外面的时候需要注意。在家的时候听十几分钟人类就忍不住关掉电子产品，爬上床与耳机人类性交。极小部分会选择听下去，毕竟耳机人类是商品。

耳机人类不需要充电，但是要给他吃饭。可以帮助人类主人做家务，只要性交的需求不是太过分。但无论如何都不能触碰人类主人的食物，项圈禁止耳机人类这么做，所以有独自在家时候的应急流质食物。

“但是我不能在他面前显现触手，是不是？我也不能回应他，只能任凭他自由行动，在有需求的时候自行解决。”

上一个，也是惟一一个我有求必应的人类是71，我发情期中所有的爱都给了他。无论71变成什么样我都会喜欢他。而作为特别的人类，48必须维持在人类正常、健康的平均值内，保持人类的身心是第一前提。我要尽量控制住自己，不让48陷入疯狂，当然也不能让他的身体出现异变。

不愧是“他”给出的建议，用人类的角度去思考，看人类的世界。71住了很久，并积极进行改造的星球就是敞开的答案书。71感知到了我现在的状态，我每时每刻都整合这颗星球上人类所有的信息，尽量表现出最符合绝大多数人类会做的事。但有一些我仍然会做一些变通，比如搞一点情趣道具让48自己动手，如果我显现触手像以前抚摸71那样帮他解决，他会疯掉。喂48也是个问题，我不会给48做饭，我可以抹掉项圈里限制他触碰食物的禁止。绝大部分情况，71会转化人类中的罪犯作为耳机人类，但被摆在我面前的货物不一样，那是仅仅供给神的商品，只要拥有这种价值的人就会被71带走转化。48并不需要赎罪，就算需要我也不在乎，他可以过更普通点的生活。

“我会买一些流质食物，如果他吃完了，你就做一点灌回去。”

71似乎想要就这么把最后的那个问题蒙混过关，他起身离开，却无法控制自己的身体，栽倒在我怀里。我摸了摸他的头，说道：“为我做件事，我就告诉你。”

这显然不是71可以拒绝的了。他站起来，在我面前跪下，问我是什么事。

“重复这句话，我会赢的。用你的神力，试着对自己下达神谕。”

“我会赢的。”

**我会赢的。**

71的资质不错，只是重复了两遍就成功了。如果他想要为我战斗，绝不能死在外面。这是我的解决办法，71也该试试。

关于其他神的故事，很久以前我第一次遇见同等的存在时，我谨慎地用预知观察了它。最后得出了结论我们会无关痛痒地交流几句，然后各自离开，于是我先行避开了它。之后第二个、第三个我也是这样做的，我预知到我们交流，并且发展出固定的交流情报的关系，最后反目成仇，它们被我杀死的情形。我避开了它们，这世上没有什么是非知道不可的。转变发生在我遇见的第四个神，我预知出我爱上了衪，我们发展出长远而稳固的关系，最后衪背叛了我，杀死了我。我陷入悲伤而狂乱的情绪，行动完全出自于本能，我前去杀死了衪。衪在濒死时质问我衪到底做了什么令我这般誓不罢休，因为衪无论如何也想不起来衪在哪儿曾见过我。我没有说话，我把衪吞食殆尽。

“对不起，我不该问你的。”

71抱住了我人类的身体，因为那在流泪。71没有流泪但他十分悲伤。我感到不解，71何必如此，他是我的一部分，他应当能感觉到真正的我其实十分平静。他却为我给他展现的记忆和未曾发生过的信息而悲伤，71实在是过于年轻，当他拥有我三分之一的力量后他可能再也不会感受到任何浓烈的情绪。对神庞大的躯体而言，情绪也消耗能量，有时候只是注视人类心里产生一点点模糊而微小的感慨“他真可爱”，这其中涌动的能量就可能会令那个特定的人类产生异变。我感到人类的身体的便利性，它生产情绪，我甚至可以品尝到。

“吞噬了衪之后我的力量变得足够强盛，自那以后面对既可以选择吞噬也可以选择自行离开的情形，我永远只做一种选择。”

我突然想到，从那时到现在，我的躯体又庞大了不知多少倍。曾经占据我身心的狂乱，隔了这么长时间也令71也感到悲伤，那些情绪所能带起的能量大约只相当于我现在的一个念头。我珍惜地抱紧71，他承受了我整个发情期都没有陷入疯狂。

48醒来后，我对他说：“你可以休息24小时，不要离开这个飞行器。”

从48的神情判断后半句好像是废话，他连窗边都不想靠近。获得我的允许后就停留在了一个没有窗子的房间呆了两个小时，然后来找我问是否有食物。

我带他来到厨房，抓着他的项圈抹掉了关于食物的禁令，说：“你可以做饭。”这条核心禁令只是为了防止耳机人类给人类下毒。48会做饭也会酿酒，但是项圈禁止他这么做，因为人类主人有可能取用他制作的食物。顺提一句，整个星球最顶级的食材塞满了冰箱，可却全都是些再常见不过的新鲜蔬菜和水果，71还是个人类的时候每天都吃。

“我不能这么做。”

从48的表情看他一部分是被冰箱里的食材吓到了，另一部分才是禁令。我看了一眼他的内心，他仍然还以为脖子上的项圈是电子产品。他不了解关于电子仪器的构造也不懂神术，为什么偏偏就相信前者？见我不再说话，他吸了口气，把手放在料理台上，握紧拳头，轻声说：“你可以惩罚我。”

如果用“在灵魂上抽一鞭子”来计算痛苦指数的话，触犯禁令是3,把一个活人的身体用鞭子抽到他的灵魂离开，这个过程可以定义为4。

“如果你不去做饭，我会抽你4下，等你醒来，给你提供流质食物。你也可以试着自己做饭，如果你还需要流质食物，我会给你。”

他终于试着打开冰箱。前五分钟他的表情仿佛是冰柜里的蔬菜会烫到他似的，后来他再也没跟我提流质食物的事情。实际上流质食物还挺有营养的，为了维持人类身体，我绝大部分时候会选择流质食物，偶尔会吃48做的饭。

至于耳机人类会性高潮的设定这可真是……我不知道该说是71的迷惑行为还是人类的迷惑行为。电子产品无法传输音乐的本质，但耳机人类可以。人类居然比起欣赏音乐更愿意与耳机人类性交，而71更是表示性交才是耳机人类的主要业务。

有时候我非常想在48的基础上进行改动，但回想起梦境中我给“他”的，关于我的选民的回答：7个答案全都和人类本质不同。连我都知道我只要尽量缩在人类身体里才是对48好。我就这么看着48在我的床上用71买的道具抚慰自己，一个小时，然后我听歌结束。71在旁边站了很久了，但他活该，都是因为他奇怪的改造我每天只能享受有限的时间。他见我结束了就坐过来，例行检查48的身体。

“说真的，您对人类没有一点性欲吗？”

“你把自己算在人类里吗？”

“呃。”

我倒是可以理解71的疑惑，但按照人类看待耳机人类的角度，他们算是物品。因耳机人类导致夫妻不和离婚的比较少，富裕地区的人类很早会给购买耳机人类来陪伴自己。有部分人类因为跟耳机人类住得太久宣布跟耳机人类结婚的倒是很多，毕竟他们除了能用来听歌跟人类基本一样，而且无法拒绝自己的主人。这种情况下生育的小孩视为单身生育……

归根结底，71就在我身边，我为什么要舍近求远？

48有些尴尬，床对于三个人来说也是足够大的，我跟71在床上聊天，没有人给他命令。尽管他跪伏在71面前，可是在他心里，他很想继续解决自己的性欲。相比于我，48对71更感到恐惧与敬畏，

我对71说：“你能操他吗？”

“我能，但你不能伸手出来。”71从善如流地把抓住项圈，把48拉近自己。我没有承诺下任何事，因为连半个小时都没到，我就用眼罩遮住48的眼睛，伸出触手准备操71。71正把48的紫色长发聚拢起来握在手中，对我发出了不满的声音。因为过长时间的性交，48体内有不少细小的伤口，71根据心情顺手弥合，而如果我的触手直接触碰48的血肉，游戏就立刻结束。

“这是你的事了，48是特别的人类，别让我失去他。”

我感到快乐，人类的身体发热，血液流动，轻快至极。71虽然嘴上抱怨，被我堵上后更是在心里大声抱怨，但是直到48体力不支，他都没有出现什么意外。71可以一直保持硬着操48，但从48的眼神和人类的普遍数据判断，这并不正常。我有问过自己，我是否需要担心71太像人类，我得出答案是不。

48的日常是躺在床上，做饭，看书和71。一天中71会花费固定的时间陪他，跟他聊天，命令他说话，而我通过71注视48的另一面。听他跟71直言不讳，我令他感到害怕，好像我的身体里面住着一个别的东西，不听歌的时候只是定时取用食物、活动身体并且休息，所行所为仿佛只是珍爱身体不至于损坏。他从没见我表露欲望，或是选取喜欢的食物。

除了最开始的时候，我对待48的行为绝谈不上残忍，我善待他优于地球上99%的人类，只除了那极小一部分真正认为自己与耳机人类是平等存在并且心灵相通的。心态最好的人类在活着的时候时刻感觉自己的价值在提升，48能真正侍奉他所认为的神，拥有健康的身体，除了没人与他心灵相通以外，我饲养人类基本是成功的。

71尽量用人类能接受的话回应他。

“她有欲望，只是非常有针对性，正好不针对你。”

“你不会希望她真正把目光放在你身上的。”

“如果你有兴趣可以测试一下她喜欢什么，这也是帮助我。”

……

71在胡说，事实上我注视着48的需求，我随手就能回应很多。比如把我平时整合的信息流，关于这颗星球上的人类在做什么，把它们注入48的脑袋，令他不再无聊；又或者给他看我在享受音乐时候看到的星空。明明都是71让我不要这样做。我除了听歌的时间都放任48自由活动，而他自由的时间总是努力不出现在我面前。他视71为神，视我为主人。说实话我有些好奇，我和71看起来都像人类，如果让48只能选择一个，他会选谁。但是71直接令我丧失了这份乐趣，他告诉了48并且叮嘱他一定要选择我，一定要相信我。还好我找到了别的乐趣作为替代，“他”在离开的时候给了71一些信息，71没有给我看，直到最近我才在不被71察觉的前提下翻了出来。神话合集，似乎是被“他”筛选过只留下神与眷属反目成仇的部分。作为神的常识启蒙我觉得这份信息不错，我怎么没有想到给71一份。现在我不想再给，从最初的时候我已经把常识教给71了，他成为我眷属的第一课：当有人挑衅你并且挑对了方式，毁灭它。

“您有兴趣再挑选一个货物吗？”71问我，“我快没有兴趣了，等您挑选完毕，我打算销毁。”

“如果有作为货物或者收藏品的价值，你可以将它们转变成低级眷属然后命令它们沉睡。”

“我给了它们选择，有朝一日是否愿意去侍奉别人或者侍奉真正的我，它们选择后者。”

和我猜的一样。我问过48好几遍，他的回答一如71叮嘱的：“我只会选择您。”

71有些犹豫，他问我：“您会如何做呢？我现在能从您的角度看到，他们尽管渺小，陪伴我的时光叠加起来也像是宝石那样美丽，我想满足他们的愿望。”

“但是这样他们会陷入疯狂，异变自身体开始，最后变成满房间蠕动的血肉，试图再近一点，靠近你的身体。人类一般不喜欢变成会动的肉酱。”

71叹息道：“他们说出愿望的时候并不知道自己真正想要的是什么，只是毫不犹豫地选择我。”

“他们信仰你，你喜欢这股盲目的力量吗？”

整个星球的人都信仰71，但71把汇集的信仰带来的力量毫不可惜地转手送给了双子恒星。他像是一个兴趣使然照料花园的访客，对属于原主人财产并不心动。

“您看不上的力量，我也同样如此。”

我根本不在乎信仰，我的身体来自一条星空章鱼，它把身体奉献给我，可我并没有因此照顾它在宇宙间漫游的同类。信仰只是一种提纯和奉献的手段，而信仰者与被信仰的神最大的区别是神知道自己该怎么做。我不知道71怀有怎样的感情也不知道什么在困扰他，我能做的也只是提供参考：“爱应当令人具有无限的可能性。我预知未来，广阔而不知通往何方的道路十分美丽，如果我爱别人，我想让他看到同样的景象，或者他看不到，但他能拥有。我和你说过我看到一个神的未来后杀死了衪，因为在那未来里我爱上衪，衪却杀死了我。你认为我在复仇吗？”

“没有任何存在承受得起你沉重的仇恨。”71即答。

“我杀死衪的时候衪困惑无论如何也想不起他在哪里见过我，因为未来的一切都未发生，我并不 **爱** 衪。所以我不发一言地杀死了衪，衪在可见的未来中阻断了我的可能性，我要排除衪。”

“你喜欢48吗？”

“喜欢。”

“我知道了。”

我完全能理解71的形容，共处的时光犹如色彩斑斓的宝石，在人类的身体下情感被细致而清楚地纪录下来，爱情与仇恨，喜欢与厌恶，这都是完全不同的感觉。

48会用杨梅和青梅做果酒，原材料非常酸涩，不能多吃，但是酿成的酒一喝就是一罐。有时候48害怕的时候心脏会加速跳动，我只能盯着看，不能伸出触手。平静的时光像是沉睡中感受到的从身边流过的时间，只是一下子留意到响声，醒来的时刻就到了。

正正好好150年，48的身体仍然如同第一天来的时候那样崭新而又健康，可内里已经完全不是最初的样子。如果你把眼睛足够贴近重重纱布，总会看见在我人类身体下被掩盖的究竟是什么。48只是普通地进入我的卧室，看到我像是看到了此生最恐怖的事物。他的灵魂像是一个被捣碎的鸡蛋，而皮肤上则涌起肉芽，这是绝不容错认的异变的征兆。他陷入了疯狂。疯狂是人类逃避神唯一的方式，我眼睁睁地看着构成这个“人”最本质的东西从我面前逐渐抽离。

我停止了时间。

我看到远方的71正在同一时刻对他的货物露出了本来的样子，那些人类像是被笼罩在阴影下，缓慢地融化着。也是同一时刻，我整合到无数的人类在这颗星球的角落抱着陪伴他们多年，最终步入死亡的宠物哭泣。有时是亲手安乐死的狗，有时是被仔细做成标本的节肢动物动物，有时候是空空荡荡的窝和再也没有回来的猫……

我走上前，拉起48的手，说：“你要去哪里？求求你，不要离开我。我还想要你陪伴在我身边。”但我并不会流下眼泪，当我说出这样的话，那就是对自己下达的神谕。无论是过去与未来，都在我的掌心，我追逐着被抽离而去的48，只是一个瞬间跨越了过去的时光。太久远了，不要说48那时候还未出生，哪怕是照耀这颗星球的双子恒星在这时也没有诞生。我仍在前往更久远的过去，我看见了创世神，就是创造出人类的那个神。

衪看着我，冲着我这个杀死衪的凶手微笑。唯有衪是未知的，衪消亡在过去，存在与可能性被我吞噬。如果衪知道这样的未来，衪是否会回答我的问题？

“他会去哪里？”

“原来真的有神会试图探寻人类陷入疯狂后的去向啊，是未来的什么时候，真想认识一下。”衪十分惊讶，但却释放了善意，在交错而过的瞬间，我得到了答案。

**是我创造他的时候想到的风景，那里很美丽，你也应该看看。**

我抵达终点，是一片湖。以人类的角度看过去，那大概非常美丽，创世神以自己的形象制作人类。他喜欢到处移动，所以许多神都有形似人类的化身方便交流。48不再看我一眼，他步入湖水，沉了下去。吞没48的湖水在停止的时间里，它们的概念重叠，既是是48陪伴过我的所有时光，又是名为48的人类最本源的形态。即使不从人类的角度，那也着实是美丽的景象。我把它变成了我的眷属。

时间恢复流动，

71来到我身边，看到仍然保持着人类形态的48——内里充斥着宁静而诡异的氛围。属于48的概念被封冻在过去某一片湖水中，变成了我的眷属，经历了漫长的时间，现在握住我的手。他是一个疯狂的眷属，存在难以触及，拒绝着我的同时却又是我的身体与手足。就连他的概念在时空中也是错位的。不过这倒是好办，他只需要一点时间。

“他叫48。”

71问我：“你也要把他带去那片星空沉睡吗？”

“怎么可能，那是我的星空。”因为存在模糊的缘故，48正是我希望71成为的那种独立个体的状态。我看了71一眼，他的货物融化在他的手里，变成了真正的宝石。我说：“你就在这颗星球沉睡。”

“我，需要，营养。”说出人类的话语好像对48很难，他一不留神就会发出些即使是我也难以辨别的声音，那是过去的回响。他的意思是这颗星球营养丰富，他是否可以摄取能量。

对比71，人类一般会对自己原生居住的星球抱有特殊的感情。但是回归本源的人类好像并不，但是别傻了这颗星球当作醒来后的零食还差不多。

“走吧。”

我和71离开，我的人类身体留下了足够的能量，走过去抱住了48。尚未和人类身体断开连接的时候我品尝到了48的情绪，一如既往的味道，唯独没有了恐惧。

-End

**Author's Note:**

> 奈亚拉托提普，当你需要一个搞事精的时候，奈亚!


End file.
